Yuanfen
by Chiryta
Summary: Se marcho de aquel lugar rota, con desesperanza pero con una promesa en su pecho. Una promesa que no rompería. ¿Como el destino unirá a un corazón arrepentido y un corazón hecho pedazos?
1. Chapter I

_ ¿Y qué has aprendido después de tanto dolor, de tantas traiciones? _

_Entonces le respondí:_

_Aprendí a siempre sonreír…_

_**Blíster – Delirios de un corazón roto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se podía ver, parada en medio del salón de su casa esperando un poco de atención de sus padres, pero no lograba que ninguna mirada se posara en ella. A su corta edad comprendido que no estarían para ella, que siempre estaría en segundo plano, inclusive tal vez ni siquiera estaría en segundo plano porque había que ser sinceros, no se percataban que estaba parada ahí a pesar de tener 6 años. Decidió salir sola a las calles, con tan solo su maletín para su merienda en sus manos y nada más, un pensamiento obsesivo estaba en su cabeza y jamás iba a salir de ahí.

"_estas sola"_

Y así era, estaba sola la gran mayoría del tiempo desde que podía recordar y simplemente no podía recordarse de otra forma a esa edad y a las que vinieron después. Siendo fuerte y hasta agresiva para poder así ocultar todo su dolor, para no demostrar que era una chiquilla solitaria ¿Cuántas veces había pensado darse por vencida? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido noches en vela llorando con su rostro contra la almohada para que nadie pudiera oír los gritos de su angustiado joven corazón? ¿Cuántos libros había escrito para poder hablar de su unilateral enamoramiento sobre un muchacho que jamás la iba amar? La verdad es que ya no podía contar más, había perdido la cuenta hace tanto tiempo que los números eran insignificantes.

Por el simple hecho de jamás haber tenido ese apoyo y una muestra de amor y/o preocupación por parte de su familia nunca le gustaron esas muestras de cariño, pero las anhelaba, el cielo sabe cuanto las anhelaba, pero no se las permitía, porque:

\- Un Pataki no debe mostrar sus sentimientos, así somos nosotros ocultamos todo bajo la alfombra Olga –

\- Soy Helga, papá…-

\- sí, si eso -

Siempre que caminaba por las calles podía ver a sus compañeros de clase con sus padres, riendo, compartiendo, simplemente que les brindaban atención algo que ella no tenia y no tendría jamás. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en peligro ¿Qué podía esperar? Ella era invisible para muchos en esa ciudad. Sin importar los méritos que lograra jamás seria vista, intento sacar las mejores notas de su clase, pero no la vieron, gano un concurso literario, pero la ignoraron, se confeso con todo el valor que su alma pudo reunir y se asustaron de sus sentimientos haciéndole entender que eran equivocados e inclusive repugnantes porque ¿Cómo ella, Helga G. Pataki, podía amar a alguien con tal intensidad? Podía recordar ese día tan claramente que sus ojos azules se volvían agua fácilmente aún. Era el ultimo día de preparatoria, y ahí estaba el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda, aquel que le sacaba suspiros y el único motivo por el cual se mantenía de pie y no tiraba la toalla, él se había convertido en tantas cosas para ella y ella a cambio siempre le ayudo en silencio, una tramoyista en su vida, ayudándole con cada proyecto, idea u enamoramiento que tenía porque, cuando cumplió 15 años se dio cuenta que no podía alejar a las chicas de él, entonces simplemente se conformo con la felicidad de él y con la amistad que pudieron lograr. Ese día, con sus 18 años cumplidos, con un jeans azules y una polera de color rosa, con su moño del mismo color como adorno de su morral le confeso que siempre le había amado, que ella le amaba con toda su alma y que había sido un apoyo en su vida y que gracias a él no se sentía del todo sola, pero al levantar su vista solo pudo ver el rechazo en los ojos esmeraldas, unas palabras que salieron como balbuceo "¿Cómo crees que yo podría…?" y su cabeza se fue a blanco, sintió como todo su ser se rompió en pedazos ¿Cómo podía seguir rompiéndose alguien que ya estaba roto? Levanto la mano aun mirándole pidiéndole que guardara silencio, le dio una sonría triste y no pudo más, en ese momento ella no pudo más.

\- Entiendo – susurro apenas – no es necesario que busques otras palabras Arnold – cerro sus ojos dejando caer las lagrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos – lamento haberte molestado con esto, porque tienes razón como podrías… q-querer a alguien c-como yo… -

\- Espera Helga – le escucho decir –

Escucho otra voz diciendo su nombre, pero siguió caminando, varios le dirigían la palabra, pero siguió, camino y camino lo mas que pudo, su caminar se convirtió en una carrera para poder escapar de los sentimientos que la estaban atormentando en ese instante, tal vez si corría este dolor no llegaría del todo a su alma, porque su corazón no era lo único roto en ese momento. Tomo el primer bus que encontró y lo abordo, podía escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre y al voltear pudo ver a cierta chica de rasgos orientales que al cruzar miradas pudo ver como el rostro de su única amiga, de la única que podía decir que estaba con ella cambiaba, como sus brazos cayeron a los lados; el bus partió a su destino desconocido.

Solo podía mirar por la ventana del autobús como cambiaban los paisajes, como pasaban los autos ignorantes del dolor que estaba anidado en su pecho en ese momento; entre sus manos tenia una carta que le había llegado, dirigió nuevamente la mirada a ese pedazo de papel, suspiro y entre cada suspiro sentía que su vida se iba, porque en ese momento si alguien le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que el dolor iba a desaparecer no le podría creer porque dolía tanto que le costaba respirar. Avanzados los minutos pudo deslumbrar el mar a lo lejos, se bajo en la siguiente parada y camino, camino arrastrando su morral por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla que logro mojar sus zapatos, mirando como el sol se reflejaba en esa gran masa de agua delante de ella.

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué le había tocado esa vida? ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nadie la quería? Se sentó y se dio ese derecho que jamás se había dado en su vida, el llorar por esta misma, el llorar por todo lo que había pasado a sus cortos 18 años. Sabia que era imperfecta pero siempre lo había intentado, era dura consigo misma, estaba rota pero no pedía ayuda, estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, había intentado cambiar con el tiempo y creía que algo había logrado, pero no era así, solo había logrado sentirse mas sola que antes. Siguió llorando, siendo un desastre en ese momento, olvidándose del tiempo, del mundo y de todos. Solo esta vez, solo esta vez dejaría que las lagrimas inundaran su rostro, solo por esta vez se quejaría como quería de la vida que le había tocado, de sus cercanos, de sus padres y de su amor unilateral.

"_Solo esta vez"_

Al pasar las horas, ya cansada, sintiéndose vacía y sin fuerzas tomo su celular y reviso varias cosas y entre ellas pudo ver llamas perdidas y la hora.

\- 11 p.m. -susurro -

Miro el mar y camino hacia él, con determinación, se sumergió en este a pesar de estar oscuro, y con todas las fuerzas de su roto corazón y de su alma destrozada deseo comenzar nuevamente, deseo que todo empezara para ella de cero. Al salir de esa agua fría vio el cielo y al verlo vio las estrellas y sintió que estaban brillando para ella, que la luna esa noche era especialmente grande solo para ella, salió del agua y tomo su morral, camino decidida, sintió había nació otra chica, en ese instante dejaría de ser esa muchacha con corazón destruido, porque estaba haciéndose una promesa, una promesa que no rompería.

Subió al bus con camino a su hogar, el camino fue lento, no pudo ver muchos pasajeros ni autos, pero no le asustaba, ya nada le importaba mucho en realidad. Al llegar vio las luces apagadas de la casa en la cual había vivido 18 años, entro calmada y vio a su padre viendo las luchas y a su madre en otro sillón adormilada por el alcohol.

\- Necesito que firmes esto Bob – dijo sacando un papel de su morral –

\- Ahora no niña, estoy ocupado – respondió sin apartar la mirada de la televisión –

\- lo necesito ahora – insistió -

\- agh – se quejó – deja de fastidiarme – dijo firmando el papel sin leerlo – ya lárgate -

\- Miriam, tu igual – fue al lado de su madre – Miriam –

\- ¿ah? – miro adormilada - ¿Qué? –

\- firma aquí – dijo apuntando un lugar en la hoja –

\- s-si – respondió –

Con la hoja lista subió a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras ella y suspiro, cambio sus ropas mojadas por otras más cómodas, arreglo cabello en una sola coleta alta y preparo una maleta con suficiente ropa, arreglo su morral con sus documentos y escribió un mensaje de texto, con eso listo estaba lista para salir de esa habitación pero se detuvo en el umbral, tomo una bolsa y puso en ella todos esos diarios y cuadernos a los cuales le había dedicado su vida, bajo las escaleras con un nudo en su garganta, fue al patio de su hogar y los quemo, vio como cada hoja avivaba más el fuego, veía como el fuego quemaba cada parte débil de su ser anterior, como quemaba la ingenuidad, el enamoramiento, la tristeza, las dudas de su vida hasta el momento. Al entrar sintió un pequeño pánico ¿estaba bien lo que iba hacer? ¿no era precipitado? Tan solo tenía 18 años, no podía ser tan drástica, es decir, las cosas no podían ser tan malas, pero al mismo tiempo escuchaba las voces de todas las personas que conoció que le humillaron y que la trataron mal. Tomo el pomo de la puerta principal y se detuvo de nuevo. ¿realmente estaba bien? ¿podría hacerlo?

\- Si vas a salir trae mas cervezas, se acabaron –

Miro hacia donde estaban sus padres, ese hombre que jamás se había preocupado por ella, que todo lo había conseguido lo había logrado con su propio esfuerzo, con pequeños trabajos que conseguía en diferentes lugares, cada cosa que ella tenia era gracias a ella misma, su mirada se dirigió a esa mujer que se suponía que era su madre, una madre que jamás miro por ella, que solo estaba sobria cuando iba su hermana, una madre que si no estaba ebria estaba preparando "jugos". Apretó sus dientes con una rabia en su interior, apretó sus puños, pero finalmente suspiro ¿Qué más daba ya? Ellos jamás cambiarían y si en un momento lo llegaran hacer, no sería por ella. Suspiro con ese último pensamiento y abrió la puerta, ya no había nada en esa casa para ella, jamás había habido algo para ella en esa casa, ni una sola vez, titubeo, pero detuvo un taxi con su mano temblorosa, el chofer le ayudo con su maleta y ella abordo aquel auto.

\- ¿a dónde?

\- Al aeropuerto por favor – le dijo al conductor –

Porque a pesar de que sus padres no sabían ella había sido aceptada en una universidad en Londres, había ganado una beca por sus méritos en la literatura, había dudado el irse, pero la única razón por la cual había dudado, la persona por la cual había dudado la rechazaba. No le habría importado quedarse como espectadora de la vida de él siempre y cuando Arnold fuera feliz pero ya no importaba, esa persona ya no importaba, se había ido. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, su vuelo salía a las 6 a.m. pero prefería esperar allá, no quería arrepentirse, no quería ver a nadie simplemente quería tranquilidad en su vida desde ese momento.

Al llegar se quedó cerca del ventanal donde se veía despegar los aviones, el como cada uno tenia un destino diferente, el cómo cada avión llevada distintas vidas a bordo y pronto ella estaría dentro de uno de esos para dar un giro completo y así poder lograr ser feliz.

\- Vuelo con destino a Londres abordar por puerta 4 –

Se levanto y camino decidida, ya nadie mas la iba a humillar, jamás iba pedir por atención, jamás pediría por amor. Desde ahora se preocuparía de ella y no haría nada para alegrar a alguien. Con ese pensamiento su teléfono sonó.

\- diga –

\- ¡Helga! ¿Dónde has estado? Te he llamado y no me contestas hasta ahora ¡Estoy muy preocupada! – decía Phoebe desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Dónde estás?

\- en el aeropuerto – dijo tranquila –

\- ¿aeropuerto? ¿¡Que harás!? – escucho pánico en su voz -

\- acepte la beca Phelps, me iré de esta ciudad… -

\- pero Helga –

\- estoy cansada de todo Pheps, estoy comenzando de nuevo por mi – sonrió – espero me comprendas –

\- Lo hago Helga, sabes que lo hago… - pausa- es tan solo que te extrañare – sollozo – te extrañare tanto –

\- y yo a ti, pero seguiremos en contacto, pero si te preguntan por mí, di que no sabes nada –

\- pero Helg- –

\- no se si llegue a suceder, pero aun así… -

\- ¿tus padres?

\- jamás los tuve – sonrió tristemente – debo abordar… hablamos luego –

\- hablamos Helga, pero recuerda algo –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- siempre me tendrás a mi en esta ciudad –

\- y tú a mí siempre me te tendrás, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado de manera incondicional, hablamos –

Y cortando el teléfono a su única amiga, dio inicio a su nueva vida.

* * *

Esta historia no se centra en ningún lugar de la historia original. Hay Ooc de parte de los personajes.

Yuanfen: Principio que define esos amores que nacieron predestinados.


	2. Chapter II

"_Pero nunca nadie mencionó que hacerte la fuerte te destruía el doble"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La vio irse con sus ojos azules hechos agua, la siguió como siempre la había seguido toda su vida, caminaba detrás de ella y decía su nombre preocupada, pero la dueña de su preocupación comenzó a caminar más rápido, cada vez más rápido hasta que corría, sabía que estaba escapando, pero ¿de qué? Decía su nombre, pero la muchacha de cabellos rubios no se detenía, la vio subir a un autobús y grito su una vez más nombre; ahí entendió todo. Logro ver aquel rostro, en su rostro se reflejaba lo rota que estaba, lo desesperada y desesperanzada que se encontraba. Quiso decirle que bajara, que hablarían las cosas como siempre lo habían hecho pero sus manos cayeron a su lado y la voz no logro salir de su garganta, tan solo quedo mirando como el autobús avanzaba.

"_¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué las cosas habían llegado a ese punto? Ella sabía, lo sabía todo con respecto a la rubia de ojos azules, sabia lo rota que estaba, sabia en la cuerda floja en la que se encontraba cada día de su vida, sabia lo que atormentaba su mente ¿Cuántas veces había llegado esa muchacha a su hogar llorando? Ya no lo sabía. Camino de vuelta a la escuela, ya varios se habían ido, pero ahí estaba su novio y el mejor amigo de este.

\- ¿Qué ella hizo qué? – pregunto –

\- se declaró – respondió el otro muchacho

Entendió todo, camino de manera automática escuchando cada palabra que ambos chicos estaban diciendo sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel rubio.

\- ¿y que le dijiste? –

\- y-yo no supe que decir, solo balbuceé. – decía nervioso-

\- sí, pero ¿Qué balbuceaste? – pregunto intrigado el moreno –

\- yo… - suspiro – que como creería que yo… -pausa -no pude terminar la frase porque me hizo callar –

\- auch, eso debió doler – respondió - ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así viejo?

\- no sé, yo no estaba pensando fue lo uni- -

Se escucho el sonido de un golpe, una bofetada específicamente, Phoebe estaba frente el rubio que tenia su rostro girado mientras que el moreno simplemente miraba sorprendido.

\- n-nena ¿Por qué? –

\- eso me pregunto yo – dijo mirando al rubio - ¿Por qué? ¿tenias que humillarla de esa manera? –

\- no fue mi intención – respondió levantándose –

\- nunca es tu intención – dijo con rencor -

\- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! No me lo esperaba -alzo su voz-

\- ¿y por eso le hiciste pensar que sus sentimientos eran repugnantes?

\- no quise hacer eso –

\- ese es tu maldito problema Arnold, nunca quieres lastimar a nadie, pero a divina, siempre terminas haciéndolo, porque actúas como si fueras la persona más buena del mundo, pero ¿sabes qué? No es así, porque solo jamás estarías donde estas – respondió alzando la voz también -

\- wow, tranquila nena – dijo Gerald tomando la mano de su novia –

\- ¡ya me cansé! – grito – Me canse de ti Shortman ¡me canse de que creas que todo está bien!

\- ¿de que estas hablando? –

\- mhp – resoplo – realmente no te enteras de nada –

\- ¡¿de qué hablas Phoebe?! – exclamo desesperado -

\- ¿sabes quién encontró a tus padres? ¿sabes quien ayudo a tu abuela cuando le dio ese infarto? – dijo tocando su pecho con su índice- ¿sabes cómo milagrosamente te encontrabas con todas las chicas que te gustaban a solas? ¿el como te salía todo bien en tu vida? ¿el porque todos te aceptaban y siempre quedabas como el bueno? Fue gracias a ella – sentencio -

Ambos chicos quedaron mirando a Phoebe un momento, quedaron viendo como sus lentes se empezaron a empañar porque las lágrimas no pudieron aguantar. ¿rabia? ¿tristeza? ¿decepción? Tal vez cada una de ellas estaba mezclada; pero la mirada de aquellos ojos negros nunca se apartó de los ojos color esmeralda.

\- Helga hizo todo eso por ti, ella hablaba con esas chicas para que te dieran una oportunidad, ella llevo a tu abuela al hospital cuando le dio aquel infarto – comento ya más derrotada con sus lágrimas cayendo- ella ayudaba en silencio para que te salieran bien las cosas o si las hacia ella, te daba el crédito y todo para hacerte feliz Arnold – pausa – ella busco a tus padres, trabajo día y noche, no durmió varias veces hasta que los localizo, viajo a pesar de que no le correspondía y los trajo de vuelta – silencio – ¿y tú?

\- y-yo que –

\- ¿Qué has hecho por ella todo este tiempo? – miro con lastima al rubio - Nada, la dejabas de lado, a veces la ignorabas. No le dirigías la palabra cuando estabas con esas chicas. Siempre que la necesitabas ella escuchaba tus lamentos, tus problemas… tus dudas y te aconsejaba. Dime Arnold ¿Cuándo dejaste de prestar atención de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor? –

\- Yo no sabía… -

\- El ser ignorante es lo mas sencillo y feliz del mundo ¿no crees? Y ahora, ella esta no sé dónde, rota, humillada y no sé qué más podría estar sintiéndose – se limpia las lágrimas- solo escúchame una cosa, te hago el único responsable si le llega suceder algo a Helga, Arnold porque a lo que a mi respecta, lo eres –

Diciendo eso la muchacha se marcho con rabia y tristeza en su corazón, con una única preocupación en su cabeza, y era Helga.

\- v-viejo –

\- ¿es verdad? – pregunto mirando el suelo –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- lo de mis padres, la ayuda, mi abuela -pausa- Helga ¿es todo verdad? –

\- si – dijo serio y tranquilo – todo lo que dijo Phoebe es verdad –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le miro -

\- porque jamás había visto a Pataki pedirme algo como me lo pidió esa vez –

\- ¿Cómo la viste? –

\- de la misma manera que me estás viendo tu – pausa- con los ojos llenos de desesperación y desesperanza –

Escuchando esas palabras se fue de ahí a paso lento, como si cada uno de estos le costara una fuerza inimaginable, le estaba costando avanzar, entonces ¿Ella siempre había estado atrás de él? ¿en cuántas cosas le había ayudado en su vida? Suspiro. Fue al parque y allí se quedó, en una banca mirando a la gente pasar sonriente.

"_¿Por qué tiene que doler, Helga?"_

Recordó una de las conversaciones con la rubia, se vio sentado en la misma banca con la muchacha a su lado, ese día la chica de ojos color cielo tenía el cabello suelto y una mirada triste, apenas tenían 15 años.

_\- ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto el que te rechacen? – pregunto viendo sus pies -_

_\- Por qué es la forma en que la vida te dice que no puedes tener todo –_

_\- ¿es así? –_

_\- descuida Arnold – le miro con una sonrisa triste – todos tenemos algo que no podremos conseguir, pero nos hace más fuerte – _

_\- era mi sueño estar con ella… - suspiro – no se que hacer ahora - _

_\- "Es una locura odiar todas las rosas porque una te pincho. Renunciar a tus sueños solo porque uno de ellos no se cumplió" Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, en el principito – se levanta – la vida es para seguir intentando, vamos te invito una malteada – _

¿Cuántas veces le había dado palabras de aliento? ¿Cuántas veces había estado Helga para él? Ya se le había olvidado ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Golpeo su pierna con fuerza, era tan frustrante de una manera que odiaba.

\- Hola Arnold – dijo una voz melodiosa –

\- volteo – Hola, Lila – le sonrió un poco forzado –

\- ¿todo bien? –

\- si ¿Por qué? –

\- no por nada – miro a su alrededor –

\- ¿sucede algo? –

\- no, nada. Me preguntaba dónde estaba Helga, ya que siempre esta cerca de ti – dijo sonriendo - ¿sabes?

\- ¿sí? –

\- siempre envidie el como te miraba Helga – sonrió – como si fueras la única persona en el mundo que importara – mira su reloj – oh bueno, debo marcharme espero nos veamos en la fiesta de casa de Rhonda, adiós Arnold –

Se quedo parado mientras se iba la chica ¿era así? ¿Helga siempre lo había visto de esa manera? Pateo algo de manera imaginaria, llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió caminando ¿era el único que jamás se había percatado? ¿Tan ciego podía ser que jamás se había dado cuenta de la chica? Suspiro con frustración. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro.

\- bienvenido Arnold – dijo su madre desde la cocina –

\- que tal hombre pequeño – dijo su abuelo en la mesa de la cocina –

\- mamá, abuelo hay algo que deseo preguntarles – susurro mientras se sentaba –

\- claro, ¿esta todo bien cariño?

\- mamá ¿tu sabes quien es Helga? –

Al levantar su mirada vio como su madre miraba al abuelo y luego a él.

\- claro, esa chica rubia ¿no? – sonrió sentándose - ¿viene a comer? – sonrió con más ganas –

\- n-no –

\- vaya… jamás hemos podido agradecerle de la manera correcta – suspiro –

\- esa niña si que tiene agallas – rio el abuelo –

\- ¿de que hablas? –

\- Vamos Arnold, ella trajo a tus padres, ya sabes – dijo cerrando el diario –

\- además de todas las veces que ha venido a cuidar a tus abuelos cuando no estas porque tú se lo pedias – agregó su madre –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- si como esa vez que llego con la medicina para Pookie por su neumonía – recordó el abuelo –

\- o cuando no pude salir y trajo pañales para tu hermana pequeña – recordó su madre – a todo esto, tu padre fue por ella a la guardería, pero tu ya sabes todo eso Arnold, tu le pediste que hiciera todo eso. Siempre le dije que no debía hacerlo, ya que lo podías hacer tú, pero siempre ponía esa mirada –

\- ¿Qué mirada? – la miro -

\- Ya sabes, esa mirada, la que siempre ponía, un poco melancólica– sonrió – ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto Arnold?

\- por nada, iré a mi cuarto –

\- Si ves a Helga dile que venga a cenar un día con nosotros –

Subió a su cuarto y se lanzo a su cama y se lleno de pensamientos confusos y recuerdos que lo bombardeaban una y otra vez, pero siempre estaba la sonrisa triste de Helga, siempre estaba ella en algún recuerdo o evento importante en su vida ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Helga le había ayudado tanto y él ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho por esa chica todo este tiempo?

"_Nada"_

Cerro sus ojos cansado y en lo último que pudo pensar fue en la sonrisa triste de Helga, con su cabello suelto, su piel blanca y suave, ese moño rosa que antes estaba en su cabeza y luego paso a su morral. Siempre Helga a su lado, ayudándole, levantándolo o brindándole una palabra de aliento.

No pudo evitar el soñar con ella, con su voz, con su mano guiándole a diferentes sitios, dándole ánimo, explicándole que no debía rendirse, que él era Arnold Shortman, el muchacho mas optimista de todo el mundo y que no podía tirar la toalla en ese momento, que ella le ayudaría a caminar si era necesario. Recordaba como varias veces lo había llevado donde estaban las chicas que le gustaban, donde Helga siempre lo arreglaba un poco y ponía sus manos en los hombros de él.

_"- El mundo es tuyo Arnold –"_

Después de esas palabras le daba un pequeño empujón y ahí iba él de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido? Bastantes ¿Cuántas veces le había dado las gracias? Ninguna. ¿en que momento normalizo que Helga fuera tramoyista de su vida? Aun podía recordar cómo se había sentido cuando sus padres aparecieron en su hogar, vio a Helga al lado de ellos, pero no le presto atención, tan solo abrazo a sus progenitores ¿Qué más podía pedir? Esa alegría jamás podría ser igualada. Muchos recuerdos venían en sus sueños, muchos recuerdos donde era espectador y podía ver a esa chica, esa chica que le estaba mirando constantemente desde que eran pequeños pero que él jamás pudo ver. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

"_\- todos merecemos tener un poco de amor ¿no Arnold? -" _

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver la oscuridad ¿ya era tan tarde? Reviso su celular, 9 p.m. marco el número de la rubia, pero no contestaba, marco una y otra vez, pero nada sucedía, suspiro; dejo el celular a un lado y se quedo viendo el cielo acostado en su cama ¿Qué haría cuando Helga le contestara? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo debía mirarla? Ella le miraría como muchas veces le había visto ¿no? Con esos ojos azules que sentía que se rebalsarían en cualquier momento, esos ojos que no era capaz de mirarlos directamente porque algo provocaba en él que jamás supo descifrar que era. Esas veces donde ella tomaba la mano de él y una calma se apoderaba de su alma en un instante. Inconscientemente la esperaba, a veces en el parque haciendo nada más que caminar hasta que oía la voz de ella junto a la de Phoebe. Una voz que tenia tantas emociones guardadas. Cerro nuevamente sus ojos con fuerza y Helga era la primera imagen que venía.

Dios, jamás la había visto como en ese momento, cuando levanto su mano, vio sus ojos vacíos, esos ojos azules como el cielo, vacíos; esa voz como hilo que en cualquier momento se rompería. Era verdad, Helga estaba rota en ese momento y había sido culpa de él. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? No sabia que hacer con los sentimientos que le habían dicho ¿Cómo corresponder? Se acobardo, se asusto por la intensidad de sentimientos que ella le estaba entregando, pero algo había en su corazón que se encendió cuando lo escucho, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar todo una vez mas ¿realmente el merecía ser querido de la manera que ella lo quería? Esa era la pregunta que realmente se tenia que hacer, y con tristeza encontró la respuesta.

"_no"_

No merecía ser amado de la manera que ella lo amaba, y estaba claro. Ella merecía un hombre que le diera el cielo, las estrellas. Que le bajara la luna las veces necesarias, ella necesitaba alguien que estuviera siempre para ella en cada segundo de su vida y que se dedicara a ella como ella se había dedicado a él. Ella no merecía a alguien como él, que la ignoraba a veces, que no le prestaba atención, veces donde escapaba de ella al sentirse abrumado por la sola presencia de esa muchacha. Con esa sonrisa melancólica que no sabia el origen de esta, se sentó de golpe en la cama. No sabia nada de ella, no sabia el porque Helga era así, por qué había cambiado de un momento a otro y nació esa necesidad de protegerla, nació una necesidad en su pecho de querer abrazarla y permitirle llorar lo que tenia guardado en sus ojos. Se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo en busca de ella.

Menudo idiota. Todo ese tiempo donde buscaba diferentes chicas la buscaba a ella, la buscaba en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada. Entendió que algo había cambiado en su mundo cuando la vio por primera vez en la entrada de la guardería. Porque en ese momento su mundo fue mejor, cada día fue mejorando con ella, y cuando cambio, cuando se acerco a él algo en su pecho daba vueltas, se sentía inmortal, se podía sentir capaz de todo. A veces dudaba de él, que nadie iba ayudarle, que siempre estaría solo pero siempre estaba ella, ahí, a su lado mejorando su mundo, con sus palabras, con sus caricias en la cabeza, dando siempre lo mejor de ella para él, siempre postergándose para darlo todo por él.

Corrió buscando en el parque, corrió buscando a los alrededores de la escuela, en el centro de la ciudad. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el haber corrido. Quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, que había sido un idiota, que no la merecía pero que si le daba la oportunidad él remediaría todo, sería la persona que ella merecía, seria el hombre que ella merecía y que apartaría todas las lágrimas, todos los problemas se esfumarían, que nadie más le haría daño. Que podía contar con él para siempre, que si no podía seguir, que si el cielo parecía que caía sobre ella, si sentía que el suelo se abría en cualquier momento y la tragaba él estaría ahí para ella. Que jamás se separaría de su lado. Vio nuevamente la hora en su reloj de pulsera. 11:50 p.m. Ya era media noche. Suspiro, seria una imprudencia ir a su casa a esta hora y llamar a Phoebe le causaba un poco de temor. Camino hasta su casa, iría allá a primera hora, tal vez estaba donde su amiga, su única amiga.

Llego a su casa, fue a su habitación y subió a la azotea, se quedo mirando las estrellas y viendo la inmensidad de la luna de esa noche, una luna tan blanca que podía iluminar todo.

\- lo lamento – susurro –

Se quedo ahí durante toda la noche, entendiendo tantas cosas que había obviado durante su vida. Bajo hacia su habitación y reviso su celular, la pantalla marcaba "un nuevo mensaje"

"_**Lamento el haberte incomodado tanto Arnold. Olvida lo que te dije que yo también olvidare todo"**_

Apretó sus dientes, tomo una chaqueta y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Phoebe, no quería olvidar, no quería que ella olvidara porque ahora se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, quería estar con ella. A lo lejos pudo ver a Phoebe y a Gerald en el pórtico de la chica oriental, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Phoebe – dijo entrecortado –

\- Arnold – respondió ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le miro –

\- b-busque a Helga durante la noche… - se detuvo - y-yo me equivoque Phoebe, me equivoque terriblemente sobre Helga… y-yo fui un tonto que jamás me di cuenta todo lo que ella hizo por mi –

\- no necesita tu lastima Arnold – dijo ella –

\- nena… -

\- no es lastima – dijo directamente- no siento lastima por ella, me di cuenta el porque me alejaba de ella, me di cuenta de que… - mira el suelo – siempre busque su sonrisa Phoebe… siempre la busque a ella en cada momento, pero me daba miedo buscarla a ella en específico. El miedo no me dejo… ¡soy un cobarde! Un idiota, un… un cabeza de balón, pero… -

\- ¿pero? –

\- me di cuenta de que la amo… necesito a Helga, necesito que este a mi lado, necesito que este en mi vida siempre… -

\- Oh Arnold – sonrió con tristeza – lamento el haberte dicho esas cosas – agrego abrazándole – pero no será posible –

\- ¡si lo es!, si me odia hare lo posible para revertir el daño que he hecho, seré mejor persona, puedo hacerlo, puedo lograrlo – exclamo alejándose de la chica oriental -

\- no Arnold – dijo ella –

\- ¿Por qué Phoebe? – suplico –

\- porque Helga se fue, viejo – agrego Gerald con tristeza y poniendo su mano en el hombro de él – se ha ido tal vez para siempre…

Sintió como un balde de agua helada caía en su cuerpo, su mente se fue a blanco. Saco su teléfono y marco el teléfono de ella "fuera de servicio" llamo una y otra y otra vez, pero era inútil. Arrojo el teléfono al suelo y cayo de rodillas, las lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué tanto daño le había hecho a esa muchacha? ¿Qué tanto había roto a Helga? Dios… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella?


	3. Chapter III

_Tu siempre serás mi excepción favorita,_

_Esa regla que he roto varias veces,_

_Eso que negué, lo inimaginable, eso a lo que dije nunca más._

"_Anónimo" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y así pasaron los días, los meses y los años, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en la universidad, los otros estaban trabajando en algún parte de la misma y gastada ciudad pero que tenía ese encanto que no permitía que se fueran de aquel lugar. Todo seguía como siempre… todo menos ella. Caminaba por esa ciudad en las tardes de otoño y podía verla en cada lugar, aun podía oír su voz, su risa, sus regaños; podía verla y podía sentirla suya aun a pesar de que jamás lo fue.

Había decidido estudiar leyes en la universidad, se le daba bien ya que siempre defendía a la gente y no muchos se sorprendieron de su elección, era bueno en sus estudios, era aplicado y al mismo tiempo era popular entre las chicas, pero ya no importaba mucho ¿verdad?

"_viejo, Helga se fue, debes seguir con tu vida"_

Lo sabía, sabía que debía seguir, pero no se lo permitía ¿Cómo podía ser feliz? ¿Cómo podía continuar sabiendo lo que le hizo? Podía recordar ese día tan claramente, ese día le seguía atormentando día y noche, mientras dormía, mientras soñaba podía ver claramente los ojos hechos aguas de la rubia.

Todos le preguntaban por la chica de ojos azules, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma "no se de ella desde hace 10 años" y cada palabra le dolía, sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón. Hace 7 años que no sabía de la rubia de ojos azules, hace 5 que había salido de la universidad y ejercía como abogado. La ciudad en esos 10 años había cambiado un poco, la modernidad había llegado, pero mantenía un poco su esencia. Ese día le había tocado un caso de divorcio, ambas partes se odiaban y había sido un caos todo el proceso. Se sentó en una banca del parque y prendió un cigarro. Que se podía decir, había cogido algunas mañas. Miro el cielo y boto el humo de ese cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué estarás haciendo Pataki? –

En otro lugar lejano de aquella ciudad, una rubia caminaba con paso acelerado. Iba con una falda tubo ajustada a su cuerpo, una blusa blanca ceñida y su cabello iba suelto moviéndose con el viento y con sus pasos que casi se convertían en una corrida.

\- ¡Ian! – exclamo –

\- Helga –

Entro a la habitación de un hospital, dejo su cartera y tomo las manos de un hombre que estaba acostado en la cama, cabello castaño, ojos grises y tez blanca, una débil sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

\- es tiempo, querida –

\- no digas idioteces si no quieres que te golpee – respondió – te pondrás bien – aliso las sabanas de la orilla – siempre te pones bien… -

\- no creo que pueda esta vez, estoy cansado –

\- No Ian, debes seguir peleando – susurro – por ti… por mi – cerro sus ojos –

\- siempre me pregunte – dijo con dificultad –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- cómo era el hombre que te conquisto –

\- de que hablas… -

\- siempre lo supe – sonrió mirando el techo – no soy la razón de tus suspiros Hel –

\- ¡no digas eso! – apretó su mano – Ian… yo te quiero y lo sabes –

\- yo te amo Helga – le miro seriamente – te amo como no tienes idea, y preferí quedarme contigo sabiendo que jamás me amarías con esa intensidad que tienes para hacer las cosas, a pesar de que te casaste conmigo, que formamos una familia… a pesar de ser mía nunca lo fuiste realmente –

\- Ian… - susurro llorando –

\- nunca me importo y sigue sin importarme porque pude despertar viendo tu rostro cada mañana… jamás olvidare el día que te vi entrar en la editorial como practicante –

\- una muy mala practicante que no sabía hacer ni café– sonrió –

\- sabes que no me importaba mucho el café, ni siquiera tomo café, pero tenías ese espíritu, el cual me cautivo inmediatamente –

\- y después en la editorial preguntaban cómo había sido que la practicante había enamorado al dueño – rio –

\- esas cosas pasan – rio con ella -

\- que artimañas use para conquistarlo señor Mcguiller – acaricio su mejilla – tal vez use magia negra -volvió a reír-

\- lamento tanto el tener que irme, perdóname por no ser más fuerte –

\- saldremos de esta –

\- es este cáncer que no me dejara seguir contigo mi querida Helga –

\- te estoy tan agradecida por todo – respondió -

\- y yo a ti… - le miro – vive Helga… vive como quieras vivir –

\- Ian –

\- vive por todos los años que no viviste, no te preocupes por nada mas que por vivir – acaricia la mejilla de la ojiazul – siempre estaré cuidándote –

La mano del hombre cayo suavemente en la cama y la maquina hizo un sonido constante, todo fue en cámara lenta para Helga, aquel hombre que estaba muriendo en esa cama, ese hombre le había devuelto la sonrisa, la alegría y la esperanza de ser feliz pero ahora se iba. Hace un año le habían detectado cáncer terminal, buscaron por cielo mar y tierra alguna cura o procedimiento para frenar el avance su enfermedad, pero era en vano. Vio como entraron las enfermeras y los médicos a la habitación y hacían lo posible por resucitarle, pero ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, comprendido que estaba bien, que él se había ido en paz.

-hora de defunción 16:20 hrs – dijo el médico – lo siento mucho, señora Mcguiller –

No sabía que responder, simplemente se volvió a sentar al lado de su marido, beso una vez más sus labios y lloro en su pecho. Los funerales fueron rápidos, llamo al asistente de su marido y pidió su ayuda, la familia de él la acogió con la perdida, tal como la habían acogido cuando llego a esa familia, con amor y comprensión.

\- Mi querida Helga – dijo una mujer –

\- Leonor – abrazo a la dueña de la voz-

Leonor era una mujer alta y de contextura delgada, si había que describirla en una palabra era elegancia, usaba un abrigo negro largo, su cabello iba recogido y llevaba anteojos de sol negros.

\- no estás sola quería – susurro – siempre estaremos contigo a pesar de que mi hijo ha fallecido –

\- gracias Leonor, es muy importante para mí lo que dices –

\- siempre serás bienvenida, es más ven a quedarte con nosotros unos días a la casa de playa – agrego un hombre de bigote blanco –

\- Gracias Edward – asintió – es tan solo que… -

\- no lo puedes creer… - termino la frase –

\- Sophie –

\- Tranquila Hel, sé que hicieron lo posible e imposible para encontrar una cura – abraza a la rubia – es tan solo que… Dios era tan joven – comienza a llorar – no merecía ser consumido por ese estúpido cáncer –

Sophie era la hermana menor de Ian, de cabello castaño el cual llegaba a sus hombros. Era conocida por ser una diseñadora famosa, al momento de enterrase de la noticia estaba en Milán, en un desfile de modas mostrando su última colección.

\- Lo que necesites viajare por ti a cualquier lugar Helga – exclamo sujetando sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos – lo que siempre vayas a necesitar, estaremos aquí –

\- gracias ustedes son… mi familia –

\- oh querida, y tú siempre serás nuestra hija –

\- siempre – agrego Edward - ¿iras con nosotros a la casa de playa?

\- lamento detener que decir no… me han llamado del hospital –

\- ¿el hospital? –

\- mi padre, Bob, tuvo un ataque al corazón. Me contacto mi hermana – dijo seria –

\- ¡no deberías ir! –

\- ¡Sophie! –

\- ¡pero mamá! ¿Por qué debe ir luego de todo lo que le sucedió?

Helga miraba como Sophie discutía con sus padres, ella había sido tan honesta con Ian y con sus padres desde un comienzo, le explico el porque estaba sola, por qué nunca recibía una carta o porque no iba de vuelta para las festividades a su ciudad.

"_No tengo lugar al cual volver"_

Esa había sido su respuesta, pero ahora, luego de 10 años tendría que ir a esa ciudad, aquella ciudad donde había dejado todo y todos.

\- iré contigo – exclamo la castaña –

\- ¡Sophie! –

\- estaré bien – agrego Helga- si necesito algo llamare, creo que debo hacer esto sola – explico –

\- es verdad – asintió Leonor – pero Helga, querida, si necesitas algo por favor da aviso inmediato y llegaremos, no importa donde sea, la hora que sea. A lo que a mi concierne, tu eres y seguirás siendo la esposa de Ian, seguirás siendo mi hija –

Helga simplemente abrazo a la mujer, con ella había conocido la preocupación y el amor de una madre, el que velara por ella cada vez que algo sucedía, su corazón se apretó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas no se detenían y seguían saliendo una tras otras, sintió como Leonor la abrazo con mayor fuerza y como se unía a su llanto, luego Edward y Sophie, estaban los cuatro llorando la partida de Ian.

A la semana siguiente estaba sentada en un avión rumbo a Hillwood, estaba nerviosa, extasiada, enojada, triste, alegre, tatas emociones que no podía definir bien el cómo se sentía del todo. ¿Cómo estaría todo? ¿habría cambiado? ¿seguirá igual? ¿Pheobe estaría tan cambiada como se veía en las fotografías? ¿Y Gerald? Cielos, estaba tan nerviosa ¿Cómo se vería su mamá? ¿su padre? ¿Y Olga? Recordó que unas veces intento comunicarse con ella, pero no pudo y nunca estaba en el mismo lugar, tal vez eso de ser actriz era así, que iba a saber ella. Suspiro acomodándose más en aquel asiento. ¿Arnold seguiría en aquella ciudad? Su corazón se apretó fuertemente, aun dolía… dolía el recordarlo porque aún había sentimientos anidados en su corazón por él, aunque lo odiase.

El avión aterrizo y pidió un taxi, dio la dirección del nuevo hotel de la ciudad. Algunas habían cambiado, podía ver a medida que el automóvil avanzaba, las calles estaban más modernas, había gente que no podía reconocer, nuevas tiendas, departamentos… si Hillwood había tenido sus cambios en estos 10 años. Se registro en el hotel y fue rumbo al hospital. Se puso una falda larga de color azul que le llegaba a la cintura, una polera sin mangas ceñida, su cabello suelto, sus labios de color rosa, una cartera café y un sombrero para el sol, decidió ponerse sus lentes de sol, aún estaba nerviosa. Camino asombrada por las calles de la ciudad, sonreía para ella, recordado como era antes y el cómo era ahora. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió a la mesa de atención.

\- disculpe –

\- ¿si dígame? –

\- busco la habitación de Pataki, Bob Pataki –

\- déjeme buscar – silencio – sí, es la habitación 508 –

\- gracias –

Camino con tranquilidad hasta el ascensor, apretó el botón y espero que este llegara, miles de pensamientos y emociones estaban en su cabeza y corazón, pero debía ser firme, ellos no habían cambiado tal vez, debían seguir igual… ni siquiera habían preguntado por ella, no habían intentado contactarla, ella no tenía padres según respectaba para si misma pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué cuando le dijeron que Bob estaba en el hospital se asustó? Sin darse cuenta estaba en la puerta 508, respiro profundo y golpe –

\- adelante –

Giro la manilla y entro, en la cama podía ver a su padre, esos 10 años se notaban en él y no para bien, se veía avejentado, cansado. Su cabello estaba mas blanco que gris, a su lado una mujer que tenia el cabello largo rubio en una trenza, usaba un vestido de color verde y anteojos sin marco, y en la ventana una muchacha de cabellos largos, bonita figura.

\- ¿sí? – dijo la mujer de anteojos – ¿le podemos ayudar en algo? –

\- ¿no puedes siquiera reconocer a tu hija? – dijo molesta –

Una rabia se apodero de ella, se sacó sus anteojos de sol y su sombrero, los ojos de Miriam se abrieron de par en par y se levantó, Bob se sentó en la cama y Olga se quedó viéndola atónita.

\- ¿Helga? – susurro Miriam- ¿Eres tú?

\- Si, soy yo Miriam – respondió -

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, un silencio incómodo para Helga, ya que para ella estaba lleno de ansiedad ¿no dirían nada?

\- Al parecer estás bien, Bob – agrego –

\- fue un susto – agrego Olga – Helga estas hermosa – sonrió tomándole las manos – no te veía hace- -

\- diez años – interrumpió ella – hace 10 años que me fui de casa – mira a Miriam y a Bob - ¿se dieron cuenta? ¿lo notaron de inmediato? O se dieron cuenta porque no llegue con las cervezas que pediste ¿lo notaste cuando estabas sobria? – decía sin parar – dime ¿Cuándo? ¿te importo? ¿sentiste lastima? ¿alegría? ¿satisfacción?

\- ¡Por dios Helga no! – exclamo su madre - ¿¡cómo me iba alegrar que mi hija se fuera de casa a los 18 años!?

\- ¡¿Entonces?! – exclamo - ¿¡te diste cuenta de que ese día llegue a las 11 de la noche!? ¿recordaste que ese día fue mi graduación?

\- y-yo… -

\- Helga no seas tan dura… -

\- ¿y qué sabes tú? – la miro – cuanto tu ibas todo era perfecto, ellos eran perfectos contigo ¿no? ¿Saben? No sé a qué vine, me alegro de que estés bien Bob.

\- Helga – suplico su madre –

\- soy licenciada en literatura – dijo dando la espalda y poniéndose su sombrero y lentes de sol – terminé mis estudios en Londres, por si les interesa saber dónde estuve todo este tiempo. Me titulé con todos los honores, fui nombrada la mejor estudiante de la generación. Trabaje en una de las editoriales más famosa de Londres. – silencio – me case… ya no soy una Pataki – voltea a verlos – Ya no soy una Pataki, soy Mcguiller. Y por si les llega a interesar, no, él no vino porque hace una semana que enviude – limpia una lagrima- ¿eso es suficiente para que por fin me noten?

Diciendo eso la muchacha salió de aquella habitación aguantando las lágrimas, pero no podía, bajo las escaleras necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar de dicho sitio ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¡no debía doler tanto! Ellos jamás le habían hecho caso, pero aun dolía esa indiferencia de parte de ellos, salió del hospital corriendo, intento calmarse. Seco sus lágrimas y respiro profundamente, saco su celular para recordar la dirección del hotel, al no ver por dónde iba choco con alguien de frente, cayendo sus anteojos.

\- disculpa fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba – dijo mirando el suelo buscando sus cosas –

\- ¿Helga? –

Su mundo se detuvo, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, levanto su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos de color esmeralda, aquellos ojos que seguían persiguiéndola cada día de su vida. Ahí estaba el dueño de sus desvelos y de sus suspiros, el dueño de muchos de sus pensamientos y sueños, y el culpable de una promesa que se había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás que era difícil de recordar, pero el dolor y la tristeza no, al mismo tiempo de sentir eso el dolor volvió a ella ¿había sido así de rencorosa? ¿era tan rencorosa? Así parecía. No quería decir su nombre, porque sería como un encantamiento, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, estaban quietos, catatónicos de volverse a ver en todo ese tiempo. No debía decir el nombre de ese hombre, no debía ser encantada nuevamente, pero una extraña magia le estaba obligando sus labios ardían por decirlo.

\- Arnold – y comenzó su condena -


	4. Chapter IV

"_Era mi tormenta y mi verano,_

_Quizás eso es el amor,_

_Una hermosa contradicción que de alguna u otra manera nos equilibra"_

_**Ron Isreal.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su mundo se detuvo, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, levanto su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos de color esmeralda, aquellos ojos que seguían persiguiéndola cada día de su vida. Ahí estaba el dueño de sus desvelos y de sus suspiros, el dueño de muchos de sus pensamientos y sueños, y el culpable de una promesa que se había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás que era difícil de recordar, pero el dolor y la tristeza no, al mismo tiempo de sentir eso el dolor volvió a ella ¿había sido así de rencorosa? ¿era tan rencorosa? Así parecía. No quería decir su nombre, porque sería como un encantamiento, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, estaban quietos, catatónicos de volverse a ver en todo ese tiempo. No debía decir el nombre de ese hombre, no debía ser encantada nuevamente, pero una extraña magia le estaba obligando.

\- Arnold – y comenzó su condena, el corazón comenzó a doler de una forma que había olvidado, una forma que ya estaba relacionada al pasado.

Ninguno apartaba su mirada, ella quería escapar, desaparecer en ese momento mientras que él, solo deseaba abrazarla, tocarla para saber si era real.

\- Helga – susurro él nuevamente disfrutando ese nombre ya que la dueña de el estaba ahí, mirándole de manera incrédula – han pasado muchos años… - dijo levantándose y estirando su mano para ayudarle –

\- si, han pasado años – se levanto sin aceptar la ayuda del rubio – ¿6?

\- 10 – dijo con un poco de rapidez – han pasado 10 años…

\- vaya, si que pasa volando el tiempo cuando te diviertes – agrego limpiándose su falda – como sea, que bueno que estas bien, adiós – dijo rápidamente dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar –

\- espera – tomo si muñeca - ¿no te alegra verme? – pregunto tímidamente – digo, han pasado 10 años, yo estoy feliz de verte –

La muchacha detuvo su caminar y aparto su brazo bruscamente para que el hombre la soltara, sus manos temblaron, pero de una rabia un poco contenida cerro sus ojos fuertemente y trato de controlarse, respiro profundamente y volteo a verlo.

\- ¿alegrarme? – dijo fríamente - ¿alegrarme de qué?

\- de verme – repitió tímidamente –

\- no – respondió – no, no me alegra, mi vida estaba de lo mas bien sin saber de ti Arnold Sherman, mi vida estaba bien del modo que iba – se cruzó de brazos – pero si quieres, bueno ¿Cómo va la vida? ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? ¿Ya te casaste? ¿Con cual de todas las chicas te quedaste?

\- ¿Qué? No Helga, por favor no seas así – suplico –

\- no tengo tiempo para esto Arnold –

\- solo dame 15 minutos –

\- te di 8 años de mi vida y tal vez mas – sentencio ella - ¿y qué hiciste tu con esos años?

\- lo lamento – respondió – me arrepiento tanto de lo imbécil que fui en ese tiempo, por favor tan solo escúchame, solo déjame saber de ti… - la miro – te lo suplico -

Se quedo mirando esos ojos color esmeralda y lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido; él tenia algo de poder en ella, algo que hacia que ella dejara de pensar en el resto y que se centrara en él… y porque lo sabia y volvió a entenderlo, aun sentía cosas como este ahora hombre frente a ella, suspiro derrotada y cerro sus ojos.

\- 15 minutos, pero no pueden ser hoy – dijo cansada – vengo llegando y estoy cansada – le miro –

\- cuando tú puedas – respondió él con una sonrisa –

\- bien – saco una tarjeta de su cartera – ahí esta mi número y mi correo electrónico – sonrió derrotada –

\- ¡ah! – saco una tarjeta – aquí está la mía, también tiene mi número y mi correo electrónico –

\- entonces nos vemos Arnold – dijo colocándose sus anteojos de sol nuevamente –

\- nos vemos Helga –

Camino con pasos largo y acelerados, necesitaba llegar al hotel, necesitaba poder respirar con tranquilidad, se sentía ahogada, su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Sé que no has estado bien, no  
Que el pasado es tu enemigo  
Y en las noches siempre sueñas  
Con lo que no fue

Siempre ha sabido de él, desde el primer día que se fue siempre supo de él, jamás pudo desligarse de su vida ni de su familia, ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor que sentía por él no podía irse de un día para otro a pesar de todo ella no podía olvidarlo ni odiarlo. Al llegar al hotel se dejo caer en la cama sin delicadeza, arrojo sus zapatos y se quedó ahí con sus ojos cerrados.

Y ahora que la culpa le ganó a la suerte  
Te das cuenta de que el tiempo todo lo devuelve  
Hoy después de tanto tiempo puedo ver  
Que siempre te voy a querer

Pensaba que todo este asunto de Arnold se había terminado, que estaba superado que nada iba a cambiar si lo volvía a ver, pero cuanto se había equivocado, el destino se había encargado de demostrarle que tan equivocada podía estar, no solo con su familia que si le dolía el que no la hubieran buscado, que no habían hecho un esfuerzo para hablar con ella, sino que también la vida le demostró que Arnold seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida, un pilar que jamás se había desmoronado, un pilar que se negaba dejar ir.

Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien  
Y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañé  
Fuiste tú quien decidió alejarse  
El porque ya no es tan importante

Y aunque nunca lo pediste, ya te perdoné  
Y aunque nunca lo pediste, ya te perdoné

Siempre creyó que al menos él iba a buscarla, que insistiría, que llamaría, pero no fue así. Sacudió su cabeza, debía ser justa, ella se escondió en un país que jamás pensaron que estaría, en una universidad que ni ella misma se lo creía. Quería ser justa, lo había extrañado tanto, el abrazarlo cuando tenia un problema y tomar su mano en forma de ánimo, el reír juntos, el ir por malteadas para celebrar o para pasar alguna pena. Sí, lo había extrañado. ¿era rencorosa? Ella pensaba que sí, con todo lo que había sucedido ese día, pero con respecto a él no lo sabía. Volteo para quedar mirando el techo blanco de esa habitación de hotel. Sonrió con tristeza, lo había perdonado, Dios, le había perdonado todo.

Nunca antes el silencio fue tan suficiente  
Nunca antes un abrazo se sintió tan fuerte

Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien  
Y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañé  
Fuiste tú quien decidió alejarse  
El porque ya no es tan importante

Y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdoné

¿Cómo podía seguir cayendo y cayendo? No era culpa de nadie mas que de ella, por ser siendo una niña estúpida en el fondo. Porque eso provocaba Arnold en ella, un deseo de ser abrazada por él, una necesidad de estar con él, porque daba miedo todo lo que sentía por un solo sujeto, parecía obsesión. Todos dirían que ella estaba enferma y tal vez sí, lo estaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese sentimiento que no quería decir, lo que aun anidaba en su corazón ¿Cómo un primer amor puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo alguien puede amar con tanto fervor a una sola persona? Unas lágrimas cayeron de esos ojos azules que se ahogaba con cada pensamiento.

Tantas noches que intenté olvidarte  
Y aunque quiera yo no puedo odiarte

Ya no importa lo que fue  
Siempre te voy a querer

Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ya no podía detenerlas, llevo sus manos a su rostro para secar las lagrimas de manera inútil. Quería odiarlo, quería poder odiarlo y gritarle todo lo que le había hecho sentir, todo ese sufrimiento que sintió, esas ganas de querer de huir de esa ciudad también fueron por él de la manera injusta que rechazo sus sentimientos, y eso es lo que debía hacer.

Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien  
Y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañé  
Fuiste tú quien decidió alejarse

Pero ya nada importaba, en ese momento nuevamente se sintió sola, abrazo sus piernas y sintió esa soledad que no sentía hace 10 años atrás, como cuando estaba en su habitación, llorando, mientras su madre estaba ebria tirada en el sillón y su padre gritándole a la televisión, Dios que difícil era todo esto. Pero a pesar de estar llorando, abrazando sus piernas sabía que podía contra esto, ya no era la niña que estaba sola, no era ya esa niña que se mostraba ruda porque no sabia como lidiar con sus sentimientos y con lo que pasada en su vida. Ahora era una mujer adulta, autosuficiente que bastaba con ella, lo sabía, sabía que se pondría de pie ante todo esto, pero solo por esta vez quería encogerse y llorar, quería que alguien le abrazara tal como lo hacia Ian… tomo su celular y titubeo por un segundo, pero mando aquel mensaje. El crecer le había demostrado que no siempre podría sola, que no siempre el fuerte era aquel que actuaba frio. Se quedo tirada en la cama con su mirada perdida, sus lagrimas caían de manera silenciosa como si no pudiera pararlas y solo el golpear de la puerta rompió el silencio de la habitación.

El porque ya no es tan importante

Y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdoné  
Y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdoné

Se levanto de manera lenta y pesada, puso el pomo de la puerta en su mano, y lo giro de manera lenta, el clic que daba aviso que la puerta estaba abierta y que debía tirar la puerta hacia ella dio paso, todo iba en cámara lenta en ese segundo. Levanto la mirada y vio a esa figura en el marco de la puerta, su vista nuevamente se nublo, llevo su mano a su boca para apaciguar aquel llanto. Dios, ¿porque tenia que ser tan difícil? Había perdido a su marido hace tan poco y el volver a su ciudad natal estaba costando demasiado, no estaba preparada y muchos menos ver a Arnold el primer día, sabía que lo vería en algún momento, pero no de forma inmediata.

Escucho como la puerta se cerró y sintió como unos brazos la rodearon, se aferró con fuerza y su llanto se desato, no podía parar.

\- no soy tan fuerte como creí que era – balbuceaba –

\- nadie lo es – decía mientras le abrazaba con fuerza –

\- no creí sentirme sola como antes –

\- no estás sola –

\- ¿Por qué…? – sollozaba - ¿Por qué yo…?

\- No lo sé – respondió con voz resignada – no lo sé… si pudiera te quitaría todas las tristezas –

\- Phebs… ya no quiero más –

\- tranquila Helga, yo estoy aquí para ti – la abrazo con más fuerza – como siempre he estado y estaré amiga…

* * *

Canción: Ventino – ya te perdoné


End file.
